huntik short and fun
by co toon's
Summary: This is a collection of shorts and all are should be taken as jokes. with your permission I will add them. Don't be mad
1. part 1

Little joke and small story lines. Comments your own and (with your permission) add them to the story. also the mother Lok story will be in here too.

**abcdefghijlmnopqrstuvwxyz **

Den: I'm glad you're finally living with us, Harrison!!!!!!! *hugging Harrison*

In Harrison mind: carm down Den.

**abc**

In the huntik wold: Everyone can talk to eachother with no problems.

In the real wold: Lok probably wouldn't understand everyone as Sofie is (probably) french ( parent house was in France) Dante's Italian (I think) and Lok speak English with an Irish accent! [why send him to Italy if he speaks English? He doesn't seem like can he even speak another language when he act like a bit of an idiot].

**abc**

Zahail: do you think I can adopt Den and Harrison?

Dante: I think Lok has stolen your spot as Den's mother, but I think Harrison still yours.

Zahail: I'm not going to trying to fight Lok over who's Den or Harrison mother.

Dante:Why?

Zahail: It will show them I care. Also I can be bothered to fight Lok over this.

**abc**

Sofie: okay so, how did Dante have a house big anough for all of us at the very beginning.

Lok: *unshore* maybe he was planning on making a team at the very beginning?

Sofie: But he didn't accept your ask for help until I said I would pay! There must be a reason.

Lok just sigh and walks off.

**abc**

Harrison:I miss are parents.

Den: Lok kinda like a mum.

Harrison: really?

Lok *walks by with food: okay boys, I made you some sandwich and fruit. I will get your some chocolate after your eaten everything, I mean everything. Harrison I don't know what you like so I made ham, is that okay? also do want something to drink or not?

Harrison: um...yes? thanks?

Den: Thank you Mama Lok!

Lok: your welcome Den

Harrison: thanks mum...

**adc**

Tersely: Monteheu? Where are you?

Monteheu *asleep with a book Infront of him*.

Tersely: oh Monty... *taking the book* You didn't even read a hole page yet!

**abc**

Den: Dante! I want a puppy! I want a puppy! *grabbing Dante's jacket and pulling on it* Please Daddy!

Dante: Den for the last time, no!

Den: Mum! Dad not letting me get a puppy!

Lok: Dante! *snack back of head* You let are child have a pet right now!

Dante: Lok, I'm not his Dad! I'm not get him a pet!

Den cries.

Comforting Den, Lok: Now look want you done!

Dante: fine, I'm sorry Den. I'll get you this dog.

Den is still crying. Lok: and?

Dante sigh in defeat hugges them close: And your are my son.

Den runs off: I'm going to tell everyone! thanks Dad!

Dante: I hate you, you know? We aren't his parents.

Lok: he is my son!... now.

Dante's mind: I lived a good life.

**abc**

Sofie: How about this one? *holds a pale pink dress*

Zahail: we been here for 2 hour.

Sofie: so?

**abc**

Metz: Dante, are you sure you don't miss the team?

Dante: yeah, why?

Metz: I have seen you call Zahail 3 times, messaging Lok in a meeting, emailing Sofie when you should be working, contacting Den by Facebook, and a facetime all of them!

Dante quietly: I miss my child...

Metz: what?

Dante: Nothing!

**abc**

If Cathy was a seeker, she and Lok would make a great partners. Who else can see luner and solar being given to them as a present.

**abc**

how to improve:

Scarlett:

•Show an episode where she doesn't flirt with anyone.

•new Titan

• show her keeping her own in hand to hand combat.

Monteheu:

• show him caring for someone instead of being the strongest

• make him admitted Dante better

• show him falling to do one of Lok's puzzles.

**abc**

Harrison: What's happening?

Sofie: Move night. It where we pick a couple move have some snacks and all sit on one couch.

Harrison: one?

Den: yep! prepare for chaos!

Harrison: This is the stuff the blood sprie should and would of had.

**abc**

Choice your team

blood sprials: We'll destroy the world!

Organisation: We will rule the world!

Huntik Foundation: We have cakes!

blood spirals and Organisations: ... really?

**abc**

Zahail: Are you settlings in well?

Harrison: It okay, but is it weird that I'm getting use to Lok being call mum?

Zahail: anywhere else yes, but here? no.

Harrison: But why is Dante called dad?!

Zahail: Ask Den, he started it

**abc**

Lucas: Sofie! Sofie! Where are you?!

Lucas: Sofie? * gose into her room*

Sofie* In bed covered in cuddly toy* ssssshhhh...

Lucas: WAKE UP!!!!

**abc**

little story: Little Den and Harrison cuddling together on one small bed in winter. 10 Years later, they do it again.

**abc**

When getting umbra Lok get hit by around 4 spears, yet still doesn't get a scratch on him, so Lok a undead.

**abc**

Huntik fandom: Den and Harrison parents hurt them so they ran away.

Cannon: Lok says "Den never knew his parents" so they're dead, they have been dead for a long time.

**abc**

If the difference seeker groups were siblings the foundation would be the oldest and have to take care of the others. Organisation would be smart, but gets in trouble as thay insults everyone. Blood spiral youngest and gets in trouble with the police, probably killed someone.

Both the Organisation and blood spiral (as siblings) act like they hate the foundation, but care deep down while the Foundation has to care or the other 2 would be living one the streets.

Carstawills are in a different family all together, and hang out with the foundation a lot. Them and the spirals don't get along.

tell me if you want this to be a story or not

**abc**

Den: Dad's get me a dog!

Harrison shocked and confused: Who?!

Sofie: How did you convince Dante to get you a animal?

Den: Lok help a bit.

Harrison: I'm so confused...

**abc**

Zahail: oh, Scarlet, how are you?

Scarlet: Zahail! what a pleasure!

In both of their minds: I really hate you.

**abc**

Zahail: Dante, what wrong?

Dante: Works stressful and I miss you.

Zahail: oh, Dante...


	2. 2

Zahail: I never really like my birthday.

Dante: Why?

Zahail: the first couple years I was on my own, and after that it was only with Klaus, so I was always pretty lonly.

Dante: I promise I you will never be alone on your birthday again.

Zahail: I love you Dante.

Dante: Same.

**abc**

Den and Harrison sneaking in after curfew.

Dante *sitting in an armchair, very angry: where were you two?

Harrison is hiding behind Den. Den: with Lok?

Lok * appears from nowhere": Try again.

**abc**

_if the huntik team were monster_.

Lok: vampire

Dante: werewolf

Zahail: sea monster

Sofie: Witch

Den: half ghost

Harrison: half ghost

**abc**

Sofie: I think it time to get you tow into school.

Den and Harrison: NO!!!!!!!!

**abc**

_at the beging of season _1.

Metz: Dante you need to settle down and find your self a nice lady. Maybe have kid.

Dante: never going to happen!

_at the end of the second _season.

Metz: do you want to hang out?

Dante: Can't.

Metz: Why?

Dante: Still have to sort out Den and Harrison dinner, or Lok will call me a 'bad father figure' and it mine and Zahail's date night.

**abc**

_in huntik would Lok's accent just come out every now and then. I would love that to happen in the most dangerous moment and it just losses the mod._

**abc**

huntik Halloween costumes

Dante: Batman

Sofie: witch

Zahail: Catwoman

Lok: dog

Den and Harrison: vampire twins

genderswap (GS)

GS Dante (Daisey): black widow

GS Sofie (Simon or Sam): wizard

GS Zahail (Zack): werewolf

GS Lok (Lucy): Harley Quinn

GS Den and Harrison (Diana and Helena): Vampire twins.

**abc**

what the team would look like as the other gender.

Dante: same clothes (maybe a skirt and black tights). hair falls to one side.

Zahail: dark green jumper, purple scarf, no pink tanck top but a black top on underneath.

Sofie: black trouser and a blue top ans jacket.

Lok: blue tanck top and a blue skirt with white stockings. ponytails.

Den. ponytail. shorts white socks and trainers. purple top and a black jacket.

Harrison: long hair and same outfit as before.

**abc**

Scarlett: oh, Den! how ya been?

Den: good- (Harrison grabs Den arm and glares at Scarlett) Harrison, what wrong?

Harrison mind: stay away form my brother, lady

Scarlett mind: oh, boy, someone else hate me, I wasn't even flirting...

**abc**

Lok: Dante? it dinner.

Dante: Lok, I can't right now.

Lok: Dante, you'll starve if you don't go to get some food.

Dante: this is important.

Lok: Harrison and Den haven't seen you all day!

Dante: later

Lok: I'll get Zahail.

Dante: I'm coming!

**abc**

Zahail: Sofie, your lucky your so young and carefree...

Sofie *behind a wall of castawill paper work: what was that about carefree?

Zahail: nothing.

**abc**

young Lukas: no matter what, I'm always going to be here to protect you!

young Sofie: aw lukas!

_a few years later..._

lukas: no matter what, I'm always going to be here to protect you!

Sofie: Lukas, I'm not a child!!!

**abc**

Zahail: Dante you need a break.

Dante: no, I don't.

Zahail: yes you do.

Dante: sweetie, this is important-

Zahail *moves Dante to a comfortable place: stay

**abc**

Harrison *walk in angry*

Lok: Harrison, what wrong? shouldn't you be with you new team?

Harrison: THEY CALLED ME A BACKSTABER AND A FREAK!!! * starts to cry*

Dante and Den* gose to hunt down the Harrison's team* Lok: oh, come here. *Harrison get hugs*.

_a few minutes later..._Harrison get a call from someone.

Lok: who was it?

Harrison: my team said sorry!

Dante and Den: are work here is done.

**abc**

Den: Lok! when are we getting that pet?

Lok: once you and Harrison chose what kind of dog you want.

Den: HARRISON! HELP ME PICK A DOGGIE!!!!

Harrison, quietly somewhere in the house: isn't he the older one?

**abc**

Sofie: what are you watching?

Lok: comedy road show...

Sofie: what?

Lok: It an English show the when around Scotland and Ireland.

Sofie: oh, okay.

TV: is Irish men didn't drink we be Italian. (it does say that on the comedy show)

Sofie: so, that makes you Italian.

Lok: do you really think I don't drink?

**abc**

Harrison: Zahail, can I call you my sister?

Zahail: su-

Den: No.

**abc**

some one at school: hey, blonde, do back to Scotland!

Lok quietly: I'm Irish not Scottish...

Dante: WHO SAID THAT?!!?

**abc**

**thanks for reading, comments your own ideas and I'll add them.**

**sorry it short.**


End file.
